spookys_house_of_jump_scaresfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Образец 2
|-|Описание= Образец 2 (англ. Specimen 2) — первое враждебное существо из игры Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, впервые встречающееся в комнате 60. Внешний вид Образец 2 выглядит как гуманоидная, безногая, летающая фигура, состоящая из темно-зеленой слизи. На его лице присутствует только широкий раскрытый рот, наполненный длинными зубами. У него видна ключица и грудная клетка. Его правая рука не имеет кисти и всегда опущена, а его левая рука всегда поднята и тянется к игроку. В игре Первое появление Образец 2 впервые появляется в комнате 60 после того, как игрок прочитает записку на столе: "Внутренности, Глотающий, Призывающий. Извергающий, Разбрызгивающий, Приманивающий.' Ловящий, Никогда, не перестающий Душить." После прочтения будут слышны звуки удушья и Образец 2 появится из двери, через которую вошёл игрок. Атака Образец 2 наносит примерно 50 урона при контакте с перерывом в 3 секунды. Он может убить игрока за 3 последовательных удара. Преследование Образец 2 неторопливо преследует игрока, проходя сквозь стены и другие твёрдые объекты. Он имеет возможность создавать лужи зелёной слизи, которые замедляют игрока. Лужи слизи не могут появиться в комнатах с пропастями. Экран смерти Когда Образец 2 убивает игрока, экран начинает быстро мигать красным и серым под статичные звуки, показывая "лицо" Образца 2 с несколькими ртами и глазами. После этого появляется текст: "I know what you have done, and what you have yet to do. But it's alright, because I'm inside you now. We are one but I am many...". (Я знаю, что ты сделал, и то, что хотел сделать. Но это нормально, ибо я внутри тебя. Мы — одно целое, но меня больше...) Тактика Образец 2 передвигается довольно медленно, из-за чего от него легко убежать. Единственное, на что нужно обращать внимание игроку — это лужи слизи. Образца 2 можно ударить топором, что заставит его улететь на небольшое расстояние от игрока. Аудио "UNKNOWN HUG", музыка преследования Образца 2. Файл:Unknown Hug.ogg Звуки удушья, означающие появление Образца 2. Файл:Gel Wake.ogg Звуки, издаваемые Образцом 2, когда он находится близко к игроку. Файл:Gel 01.ogg Файл:Gel 02.ogg Файл:Gel 03.ogg Файл:Gel 04.ogg "BLOOD_STAINED_GIGGLE", звук, проигрывающийся на экране смерти Образца 2. Файл:Blood_Stained_Giggle.ogg Факты * Внешность Образца 2 основана на монстрах Лаб Глаб из мультфильма Время Приключений. * Образец 2 и Образец 4 имеют одинаковые звуки на экране смерти. |-|Изменения в HD Renovation= Внешний вид Образец 2 теперь имеет 3D модель. Геймплей Скорость передвижения и наносимый урон Образца 2 не были изменены с оригинальной игры, однако он получил несколько нововведений: * Если игрок пройдёт хотя бы через одну лужу слизи, то Образец 2 выйдет не из двери, а из ближайшей к двери лужи. *Удар топором больше не отталкивает Образца 2 назад. Вместо этого, Образец 2 превращается в лужу слизи на пару секунд, после чего восстанавливается. *Образец 2 больше не может летать сквозь стены и над пропастями. *Начиная с хэллоуинского обновления 2019, Образец 2 имеет анимации передвижения, атаки и появления из лужи слизи. **Во время анимации атаки, Образец 2 останавливается пока она не завершится. Во время этого момента, от атаки можно увернуться. |-|Галерея= Галерея CAT-DOS_Specimen_2.png|Образец 2 в CAT-DOS. Spec_2.png|Спрайт Образца 2. Slime.png|Лужи слизи создаваемые Образцом 2. MS_02_spr.png|Экран смерти Образца 2. Specimen 2 Death screen.PNG|Экран смерти Образца 2. SpecDeath.gif|Анимированный экран смерти. Ren2.png|Образец 2 в HD Renovation до хэллоуинского обновления 2019. 577690_20191222180615_1.png|Образец 2 в HD Renovation. 577690_20191222181137_1.png|Образец 2 появляется из лужи слизи в HD Renovation. 577690_20191222180634_1.png|Образец 2 атакует игрока в HD Renovation. Категория:Образцы